Talk:Der Riese
the guy in the pic i think he is dempsey so he might be back but not sure about other characters--Wtfwikier 21:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Dempsey doesn't wear a helmet, and I'm pretty sure the guy on the Shi No Numa art page wasn't Dempsey either... meaning the guy on the Der Riese page is just a random Marine created by the artist, but will not actually be in the level. BulletBait 133 23:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) In the back story of Shi No Numa the radio states something about "The Giant must be contained", I'm guessing this is the Giant, as that is what Der Riese means. //--TehK 22:08, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Just realized that is stated on the page, hehe. //--TehK 22:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Bowie Knife I'm pretty sure when Treyarch mentioned the Bowie Knife in the achievement descriptions, they meant the standard knife everyone uses. The Bowie is just a standard knife, it has nothing special about it, and if it is different than the knife used by everyone, there'd be no difference in how people use it, so why did someone say it was a new weapon? I'm pretty sure someone listed the Bowie Knife along with the Monkey Bomb under the new weapons. BulletBait 133 23:05, 24 July 2009 (UTC) The Bowie Knife is the knife everyone uses. Thanks for bringing that up, BulletBait. IT IS NOT A NEW WEAPON! Actually if anyone saw the new gameplay video its a huge knife thats a one hit kill weapon but it costs 3000 points Define upgrade. I don't really get the Pack a punch machines. Does upgrade mean like give it more damage? Or giving it like a scope , flash hider, etc. I doubt it would be something like a flash suppressor, because the zombies don't need a map to tell them where everyone is, and the suppressors would make your weapons worse with the reduced range. Scopes would also be a liability because although they might be fine for picking off zombies as they come to the wood planks, once they're inside you can't aim down the sight effectively. The rifle grenade has already been put into Nazi Zombies and it wasn't that big of a boost to the Garand and it wasn't very effective overall so I doubt that could be part of the upgrade either. Maybe aperture sights but those would barely affect anything... I'm guessing maybe Stopping Power or Fireworks or something else Treyarch has yet to release to the masses. BulletBait 133 06:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :How cool would it be if the zombies didn't always automatically know where you are at all times? Like you could actually hide from them. 20:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Imperial Zombies (possibly) I have to say, the zombie in the front on the left looks like he is Japanese, because of the helmet he wears. It does not look like the Stahlhelm the Nazis wore. It could make sense, as the Nazis could have produced zombies for the Japanese, as they were allies during WW2. It's possible, but I'm afraid it's unlikely. If anything, the helmets the zombies are wearing look like those used by the Red Army, but that would be if the Nazis were out of the question. The helmets used by the Japanese didn't have any bent points like that on the Stahlhelm, and most of the helmets seen in the wallpaper have those bends and curves seen on the Stahlhelm. I think we should wait on a vid from Treyarch or any other official info from them before we jump to extreme conclusions though. It should come within the next week or so, depending on when in August the map pack comes out. BulletBait 133 22:58, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe its possible Nazis and Japs are working together... I don't think the Bowie looks like that in real life but okay haha. It appears that it's Nazi Zombies again, sadly, but the four characters from last time have obviously returned. Also, with the teleporters, Der Riese is going to make Shi No Numa look like the size of Dome or something, because it looks huge. BulletBait 133 00:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) That's what I mean. The Imperial Zombies must have been created at the same place as the Nazi Zombies. Don't worry, I wont post this onto the article until we have know it is definite. So are you suggesting that we might see a mix between the Imperial Zombies and Nazi Zombies in Der Riese? LOL, that would be interesting, and if it's the last zombie map then I wouldn't be surprised if Treyarch is going for a big bang last installment and featuring everything in the last map. Maybe we'll see zombified Yanks and Reds too, because something happened to all those POWs that never came back... Man I can't wait for a vid of this map haha. I wonder if it will be another music vid? BulletBait 133 21:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Photo Can someone tell me why the art photo for Der Riese is shown on the article for War Pig? Kevinsux909 07:42, 26 July 2009 (UTC) yeh, I've noticed that too, it's on a few more articles too E.TALE 13:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) To be honest, I think it's just someone wanting everyone to know about the new zombie map. Ok, I see your point but I think that's vandalism since the picture has nothing to do with the articles. The news has been out for a few days now and we even have it on our "did you know" section. E.TALE 17:58, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Some fool put the picture ON THE LEVEL INFOBOX TEMPLATE. This meant that every level that used the template has the picture on it. I think it has been fixed. The person who did it ws swiftly blocked for one day. Gameplay footage http://www.gametrailers.com/video/der-riese-call-of/53392 *parts of Nightfire are taken. *Bowie Knife is not the regular knife. *whole lot more E.TALE 00:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC)